Family Matters,Especially the Souls of the Family TRIBUTE
by Meta Night Star
Summary: A tribute to DatCrownedProblemSolver's fic called- Family Matters, Especially the Souls of the Family. Dedicated to DatCrownedProblemSolver. I don't know why I have so many dedicated to DatCrownedProblemSolver. Why do I keep on saying DatCrownedProblemSolver? Yes, I know Magolor and Marx are male but that's how it goes in DatCrownedProblemSolvers fic sooooo, yeah.
1. Thy Return Of Thy Marxie-Baby

**HELLO! THIS IS DEDICATED TO DatCrownedProblemSolver. THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO HER STORY CALLED- Family Matters, Especially the Souls of the Family. OK! I OWN NO KIRBY CHARACTERS. THE THEME OF THE WHOLE FIC BELONGS TO DatCrownedProblemSolver. THE FIC BELONGS TO ME! DON'T FORGET! CREDIT TO DatCrownedProblemSolver!**

Twas a Christmas day at the Soul house, a pelican flew across the azure sky a small package held tight in it's mouth. "Ah so that's the house." It said through clenched teeth (Well if he had any) as it dropped the bag down the chimney.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ZERO!" Screamed one of the dark matter children shoving a wrapped box into 02's face.

02 just stared at the box, shoved in his face with Hello Kitty wrapper. "What makes you think I celebrate this meaningless holiday?" He asked knocking the child away.

Marx Soul was gnawing on a bone in the corner. "The kid just wants teh make you happy."

"In case you have forgoten I can't feel any positive emotions you imbecile."

Magolor Soul hovered past the fire place and a bag in the ashes of the fireplace caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. "What this?"

" It's a bag." 02 was getting annoyed by all the 'fools' here.

"No, I know it's a bag. I'm just saying 'what is in it' and 'why was it in the fireplace'.

"SANTA WAS HERE!" Yelled the dark matter that had stuffed a present in 02's face.

"SANTAAAA!" Exclaimed the rest of the dark matter children.

"It is not even Christmas Eve anymore." 02 muttered as he floated away from the commotion.

A small whine was heard.

"Now where did that come from?" Magolor Soul said.

Marx Soul tossed his bone to the side. "Seems like it came from that bag."

Ilana, one of the dark matters came over to Magolor Souls side. "I think it's a baby."

Magolor Soul's expression became shock as he heard the word 'baby'. Quickly he opened the package. Inside the package was a small ball. It looked like a mini version of Marx Soul.

"A Marxie-baby!" Exclaimed the two.

"It's mine!" Yelled Ilana lunging towards the baby in Magolor Soul's hands.

Magolor Soul held the 'Marxie-baby' close. "Oh no you don't!"

Now it was Marx's turn to stare. He stared at them watching them argue over who gets the 'Marxie-baby'.

Ilana flew over quickly. "The Marxie-baby is mine!"

Magolor Soul darted away. "No!"

The two fuded until a pelican flew through the window. "Oh. Sorry that baby isn't yours I ended up on the wrong planet."

Ilana and Magolor Soul looked at the pelican.

"Ah, so you like my look?" He ruffled his feathers. "Anyways I will be taking the baby back." He took the bag with the baby into his beak and flew off.

Magolor Soul stared blankly even though nothing was there. Without any warning he stamped his foot causing the house to tremble. "SNAP!"

Downstairs in the little art room Drawcia Soul was flying everywhere grabbing falling art supplies and jars of paint. " Why do I have such bad luck!?"

**AND THAT IS ALL! POOR MAGGIE! HIS HOPES WHERE RAISED SO HIGH! MEAN PELICAN WITH NO SCENCE OF DIRECTION!**


	2. Hair Tonic

**HI GUYS! WELCOME BACK! I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY GOOD. I HOPE I DIDN'T PUT TO MUCH DETAIL. THAT HAPPENS A LOT... SO I WROTE HUMOR STORIES OF PURE RANDOMNESS. BUT WRITING THIS IS FUN. AS USUALLY CREDIT TO DatCrownedProblemSolver BECAUSE SHE PROVIDED ME WITH IDEAS! AGAIN. NOW FOR THE FIC! **

* * *

It was 12:00, stars dotted the sky, the full moon, the heart of the Night shone brightly. A shadow passed over the moon causing light to dim for a spilt second. The dark figure was headed for the Soul house, it smirked a fang glinting in the moonlight. It decended from the sky and creeped in a open window. A small thump, barley audible echoed in the room as the unknown creature made contact with the floor. Using a small bit of force it's jester like hat fell off revealing a green bottle that was set gently onto the ground. In the faint light the label read _Hair Tonic_. The figure made way over to an angel dark matter with it's one eye closed, halo sending off a ghostly glow, 02. It's two feet were holding the container tightly as the winged shadow dropped the bottle onto 02. A huge crash broke the silence as the delicate bottle hit 02's halo sending liquid splashing upon the blood-crying angel. Mischievous laughing sounded through the Night as the thing placed his hat on his head and flew off back into the darkness beyond only to return whenever it wanted to do so.

The sun sparkled on the dew upon the grass in the yard of the Soul house causing it all to appear like a field of emeralds and diamonds. Inside the house the all the Souls but dark matter children and 02 were having breakfast.

As usual Marx Soul was eating flesh, but as soon as the meat was gone he just gnawed on the bone. Every once in a while his eyes would dart towards the stairs as if he was expecting something to happen. Magolor Soul began to notice this. " Marx why do you keep on looking at the stairs?"

" I am waiting for it." Marx murrmured.

"Waiting for what?"

"Oh. You'll see."

As Marx Soul finished that sentence 02 was seen floating down the stairway. " I had a Nightmare that some dark thing came and poured something on my head." 02 said.

Marx began to snicker. "Hmhmmhmhm. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"What is it you are laughing about you imbecile?" 02's eye narrowed.

All the others turned to 02 and started to chortle.

"I demand what you are laughing about!"

"ZERWO GOT HAIR ON HIS HEAD!" Yelled Patricia, one of the dark matter children.

02 hovered over to a mirror and saw a mess of brown hair on his head. " Who did this? I assume, no, I know it was you _jester_." Despise and hate was put on the last two words.

A evil grin grew on Marx Soul's face a fang poking out of his mouth. "So you finally figured that out..." He flew out the window.

"Get back here!" 02 dashed after him.

Drawcia Soul was painting some clouds.

Magolor turned his head towards Drawcia. "Why are you painting at a time like this?"

"Because it is quite clear that there is no stopping him." Drawcia dipped her paintbrush into some white paint.

"I guess it seems so..."

**OK! THAT WAS FUUUUN. BUT I'M NOT SURE IF THAT WAS COMEDY. WELL, WHATEVER! *doesn't really care dance* LALALALALLAALA! **


End file.
